How your Father met Me!
by Ruysbroeck
Summary: A little history on what came before Kim Possible
1. Chapter 1

How your Father met Me

**How your Father met Me!**

**Chapter 1**

An elderly lady was sitting most impatiently in a rather uncomfortable chair. The chair as well as the lady had seen better days but both were still up to the task at hand. Lifting her delicate slender wrist she glanced at the watch face for the umpteenth time in the last brief spell and then up to the clock on the wall. Neither read the same nor did tapping on the glass face not seem to help matters in the slightest. Sighing, only a brief period remained until she had to close up shop, regardless of which time piece she used.

It was her job as supervisor of this small room to ensure that the auction came to a close at the appropriate hour and that all silent bidding was to stop at that instant. This was the reason the inconsistent time pieces annoyed her. All cards below the art would be highlighted with the yellow marker clenched tightly in her other hand and no more bids would be allowed afterwards on pain of her scathing glair.

She didn't mind being volunteered for this specific task run by the local art school. The run down old building needed a lot of funding to keep active and the auction was but one way to earn the financial means to keep it going. Goodness knows how much older the building was than herself but she was very proud of her war record.

There was another incentive for her haste, she was quite pleased to have two watercolour paintings registered for auction in one of the other chambers and was anxious to see how they were doing. Figuring they would sell she was quite curious to see how much they went for. She had taken up water colouring several years ago, hence the reason for her being at the school let alone the public sale. That and she didn't wish to pay the absorbent price to enter in the main door so volunteering got her in for free, the addition of snacks this year was an added bonus.

She was distracted by a slurping noise coming off to her right. An odd little man for he couldn't have been any more than eighteen years of age, was leaning over attempting to read one of the items on the board. He was in the section of non art related objects in her given territory.

She gave him a closer examination; he wasn't very tall, barely greater than her own slight stature. His head was oval in shape with a mess of blonde hair plopped up top and a look that said not a lot was going on in between those big ears. A body that was long and lean, she couldn't tell but he seemed to be in good shape underneath the obvious Smarty Mart shirt and vest. Oddly enough he seemed to be talking to himself: no she corrected herself it was most likely one of those new ear piece cell phone contraptions.

Her eyes widened dramatically swelling out to almost touch the lenses of her glasses. The young man was talking to someone or more correctly something. There was an ugly pink thing sitting upon his shoulder. Adjusting the glasses, it seemed to be a bald rodent but it wasn't naked for it had a Smarty Mart vest on and an orange tie wrapped about its little neck. She shuttered at the image, she wasn't a big fan of rodents; although this one seemed to be responding to the man's enquires in that it nodded and pointed whenever spoken to.

The young man reached down picking up a pamphlet, obviously to get a better look at the item up for sale. Conferring with his companion once more the lad picked up a pencil and jotted his name down in the assigned spot for the item he wished to purchase. He seemed quite proud of himself for he seemed to beam with pride at his acquisition. Then he noticed the very next card over and seemed surprised by the writing on it. Scratching his head he entered once more into a conference with the creature on his shoulder.

Chastising herself the elderly lady had let slip the hour and now it was slightly past the time for her assigned duty. Rising quickly she removed the lid of her bright yellow highlighter pen and began to ink over the winning name on each of the cards in the room. There was quite a number positioned on almost every available space uncluttered with art.

"Um…excuse me!" the lady turned with a start. It was the young man standing directly behind her. She blinked several times not entirely certain what to do. "This one here." He pointed to one of the pages, she had no idea what item the page was assigned to, and didn't really care. But he proceeded scratching the back of his neck "can I sign that one too?"

With her foot tapping in slight aggravation "No you may not! Once the paper is crossed off no further bids are allowed." She told him as sternly as possible hoping he'd go away.

"But no ones put a bid in on it."

Looking more closely at the page the youth was correct for no bids had been placed on the paper so in fact it was a dead item. Thinking for a second; "Fine! You can put your name down." Snorting in annoyance she relented, there was no sense letting things go to waste.

The young man and his…pet leapt into the air cheering as if he had just saved the world. High five to the little thing on his shoulder and a mighty Booyaa all around they had won. Shaking her head the lady wondered off to continue her work.

Xxxx

The home occupied by the Possible family was quiet this sunshiny morning, a most unusual occurrence. What with it being the residence of an unusual family of overachievers. The parent's occupations comprised of a rocket scientist for the father and a brain surgeon for a mother. The daughter was an exceptional student, cheerleader and in her spare time world saving teen hero, after work of coarse. The youngest set of twin boys were even at a youthful age were already in high school.

In the kitchen were the ladies of the household, the elder sat quietly sipping on her morning coffee, something she rarely did. Caffeine could give her fingers the shakes and that would not do, especially during a delicate surgery. Her lovely daughter sitting directly across was eating what could only be described as a sum-what healthy breakfast. Both enjoyed the quiet.

Together they looked up as the back door sounded with a slight rap and proceeded to fly open with the early arrival of the young ladies boyfriend. He was in a jovial mood as he strutted towards the girls. With a naked mole rat perched upon his shoulder he resounded a hearty good morning by saying "How are the two loveliest Possible girls this morning?" it never hurt to butter up the mother-in-law.

He was stopped dead in his tracks, reeling backwards under a withering gaze. He was getting that look, the one with the eyebrow and it was in stereo. "What?" the poor boy questioned; clearly disillusioned.

"Alright what did you do?" Asked his loving girlfriend Kim Possible clearly figuring he was guilty of something.

"Nothing…well no…I got you a gift." Removing a slightly battered envelope from his pocket, sliding it across the table he beamed with pride.

Even though she was sitting Kim rammed her fists into her hips and glared at him. She would be lying if she said she didn't like getting fancy offerings showing his affection but…"You didn't spend your entire pay check did you?" She had been tying to get him to save his money, some day they would definitely need it.

Both young man and the creature on his shoulder crossed their arms about their chests indignant at the comment. "No! We did quite well and besides it was tax deductible." He stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh wow Ron this is incredible!" Mom had picked up the envelope and looked inside to see what the surprise was. Immediately after the comment her offspring leaned over trying to catch a view. "These must have cost a fortune."

"No!" he seemed slightly embarrassed by the comments for he hung his head slightly and scuffed the ground with the toe of his shoe. "We did quite well. There was this auction with art work that we didn't really care much for. And we found those and thought that we could spoil our best girl with a day off. Then we saw the other one and figured that you could do the mother daughter bonding time thing." By the end his hands and fingers were doing random circlets as if he were using them to convey some point, clearly not succeeding. But in the end he was still overly pleased at the offerings.

Leaning back into her chair Mrs. Possible, her coffee now forgotten contemplated the adventure her future son-in-law was sending her on. "A full day at a spa, that sounds just plain wonderful." She hadn't done anything like that for ages; it would be magnificent to be pampered for the full day, and all compliments of Ron. "Thank you so much, Ronald." Aside she whispered to her little girl. "Ok it's now official you and keep him."

Not that there was any doubt but "Gee thank mom." Stated with some sarcasm "But what happens if something comes up?" A day off sounded nice but the spa thing just wasn't really a Kim Possible thing, never having been to one she really shouldn't have made the judgment.

"Rufus and I will handle it. So when you go hand over the Kimmunicator." They would have to make reservations before going and that wouldn't be for some weeks but Ron held out his hand open palm as if he would take it now.

Kim pailed at the thought.

Xxxxx

Ron Stoppable was poised in the center of the driveway before the Possible residence. An immense grin was about his face as he watched the minivan back out the drive and out onto the street. In it the two Possible beauties moved onward to their day of adventure at the spa. They would be pampered and spoiled the way beautiful princesses should on occasion be indulged. He was so hopping Kim enjoyed her day and not just because a happy Kim was much easier to get along with.

In side the vehicle he could see the lasses wave their hands biding him a duo. In turn he brought his hand up and responded with a like wise expression. It had worried him that Kim would not enjoy her day away and would fret over leaving him in charge. He had seen it in her eyes when she handed him the Kimmunicator, vexing over whether the world would still be there when she got back. And it wasn't like the same apprehension wasn't occurring to him as well.

He continued to wave even as the vehicle disappeared down the street and out of sight. Turning back from the road he watched the male members of the Possible family disappear into the house. Faintly he could hear Kim's younger brothers mutter something about no girls to ruin their day. Ron wasn't worried about them, although they might destroy the house trying to make anti-matter or something like that. But that wasn't his problem.

"Alright buddy are you ready to do this?" he asked of his little friend who just so happened to be standing rather smartly upon his shoulder. The little naked mole rat who answered to the name of Rufus gave the thumbs up with one of his tiny claws, ready for action.

Hauling the small blue communications device from his pants pocket Ron thumbed the call button mounted on the front and waited for the person on the other end to respond.

It took only a moment before his call was answered and on the tiny screen emerged the slightly grainy picture of a youthful coloured boy. All that could be seen was from the chest up for he was hidden by a mass of computer equipment. He was plump in stature with hair that was curly and cut close to his skull. Wearing the traditional light blue t-shirt, honestly Ron had never seen him in anything but a blue shirt; may be that was all he had, the boy never left his room.

"So what's up Ron? Did the girls get off alright?" Inquired the young lad as he leaned way back in his chair, hands neatly folded behind his neck and a complacent look upon his young brow it was as if he had nothing better to do with his time.

"Yep! They seemed quite enthusiastic about the day." Ron stated, the mole rat on his shoulder nodding in agreement. "So what's up does the world need the likes of Ron Stoppable to save it?" Asked while trying to achieve the most heroic pose he could come up with on such short notice.

Wade snorted in amusement as he leaned forward and began banging his meaty fingers against the keyboard. Leaning back again he scratched his chin. "Well it seems the world is doing alright and doesn't need your brand of heroics." This revelation seemed to please all parties. "But there is someone that could use your help. There's a hit from a young lady about a cat stuck in a tree. Right up your alley."

Grimacing slightly, Ron was so not a cat person. "Ok Wade we can do this." It wasn't saving the world but Kim would be pleased he put the day to good use and helped somebody out instead of burning his eyeballs out playing video games. "To the Stoppable cycle!" Pointing defiantly upwards the naked mole rat and his human pet rushed of to the waiting motor scooter.

"Ron you'll need a ladder."

Turning around to face the opposite direction "To the garage!" he cried.


	2. Chapter 2

How Your Father Met Me

**How Your Father Met Me**

**Chapter 2**

"Mom?"

"Yes dear."

"This may sound like a silly question but why did we have to shower if were just gonna sit in mud?"

"To keep the mud clean so others can use it."

It seemed like a legitimate question considering the pair we're now laying in a vat of mud. The mud in question was dark thick and coating them up to the neck. One could hardly tell which girl was which. Both had their hair bundled beneath a large plush towel. Both had some green slimy substance coating their faces.

"Ok now why the cucumbers covering our eyes."

Oh ya almost forgot to mention the vegetation inhibiting their vision. "It forces us to keep our eyes closed and relaxed."

The twosome weren't alone in this vast space, earth toned marble coated the walls. There were other women bathing in separate tubs, tasked with achieving tranquility in mire. The air in the area was humid bringing out a perspiration to the brows of all whom entered, moisture dripped from potted ferns nestled along the walls between the bathers. Lighting was low; it wasn't necessary for brilliance for no one was reading and besides all had the thinly sliced shrubbery covering their eyes blotting out the light.

Her mother was quite pleased to be lying back and doing nothing, her daughter on the other hand was not one that could sit still very long; she always needed to be doing something. "It's not fair she commented."

"What… that we're here." Her mother responded.

"No…at school. The girls…on the cheer squad they…sometimes have a little section after practice where they complain about their boyfriends…and…well." Kim wasn't sure how to word things.

"And you want to complain about Ron?" Dr. Possible's eyebrow raised slightly.

"I only want to be part of the group." Kim whined, "Anyway their all my boyfriend doesn't walk me home. He doesn't respect me, all they every want is…blaw…blaw…blaw. Well then I come in. Ya Ron's the same way with free falling. And they just look at me like I'm totally whacked." Her words were coming out so fast and furious the prose was practically mashed together. Hands would have been waving about but they were stuck under a layer of mud. "There all He'd jump out of a perfectly serviceable aircraft for you. He'd travel around the world for you. He doesn't watch six hours of sports a night. He got you flowers. You say he likes to cuddle after…er…er…oooh…umm." Her voice trailed not wishing to give away too much of her alone time with Ron.

Mrs. P. shifted her head slightly, just short of looking at her daughter. Ignoring the last comment she instead asked "He got you flowers eh?"

Extremely glad her mother didn't enquire "Well I don't think he bought them. There was some function going on in the auditorium and I think he just took a bunch."

With a sigh "It's been some time since I got flowers." Thinking back to the last set, which had been at Valentines day. "We have picked ourselves and interesting pair of husbands"

Kim was not enthused by the fact that her mother had been calling Ron her husband almost since the first days of their dating. They weren't married. Yet. "Oh come on mom they are so different. Dads a genius and Ron…is…well…Ron." She couldn't figure the right words to describe her man.

"Don't sell your man short Kimmy. Have you seen your father in the kitchen?"

"Well no not really." Dr. Possible was not a man who worked well in the kitchen.

"Then don't sell the poor boy short. Just because he can't figure out the launch vectors for a rocket in his head doesn't mean he isn't capable." Mrs. P. knew her daughter would brighten up after hearing this. "After all doesn't he arrive well before everyone else is up and make a wondrous breakfast out of leftovers." This was another little jab at her daughter given the fact that on some occasions Ron seemed to arrive at the house incredibly early and with the same clothes he had on the day before.

It became quite in their portion of the room. Muffled conversations could be perceived from afar but nothing of any interest to the pair of Possible's. Until quietly from nearby Mrs. Possible heard. "Mom how did you meet dad?" It took her by surprise, she had been asked another version of this question a long time ago but it was by her parents as they looked down disapprovingly at the poor man standing beside her.

"Wha…Why do you want to know?" Mother stammered immediately thinking back to the early time spent with the man she would marry.

"I don't know…curious I guess." Underneath the muck she bathed in Kim was wringing her hands nervously.

Thinking for several moments she attempted to decide on whether to tell or not and not coming up with a good reason for not lelling her little girl in on the dating practices of the old lady. With a sigh "Well you see there was this incredibly attractive young intern…" she'd try leave out the parts that could get her in trouble.

Xxxxx

There once was an incredibly attractive young intern employed out of Upperton Community Hospital. She had long lush orange hair falling to the middle of her back, but today, on duty, that hair was pulled back and held in place by an oddly tinted scrunchie mounted at the base of her neck. Her lovely face had a roundness to it that enticed the viewer into her wondrous cobalt eyes. Eyes that would smoulder quite brilliantly, drawing the watcher deep inside, if of coarse the light was shone on them at just right. She would constantly wear skirts of a more petite nature just to show off the long gorgeous legs that persistently drew men in her direction. Only the latest most fashionable garments would bedeck her willowy frame.

But that was in off duty hours. Today she wore a deep green pair of scrubs well worn and extensively used. A multitude of stains jumbled together creating a myriad of colours matching in poorly with the rest of the garment. About her neck was the standard stethoscope and in her unprotected top pocket was the mismatched bits and pieces needed for minor examinations. Upon her tiny delicate feet was a pair of battered old tennis shoes, the fabric showing through in multiple places.

She was tired beyond all means, the bags under her half closed eyes prominent and dark. Strings of hair had escaped the elastic and floated aimlessly about her head, occasionally drifting before her eyes resulting in her having to scrunch her pretty face in aggravation. The weight of the world was the basis for the sag in her shoulders and the droop in her spine. Our poor young detainee looked for a time when she might relax and sleep for days, but that would not happen for quite some time, such was the life of the medical intern.

Rounding the corner she moved in the direction of the nursing station at the center of the emergency wing. This was the area where new patients entered and began the long art of queuing up for processing. With an exhausted smile she greeted a new shift of nurses, with the wonder of how many shifts she had passed through her day. "Ok so who's next of the list?"

The girl on the opposite side of the counter pulled out a battered clipboard, glanced down at the notes scrawled across the paper before handing it over. "Some guy called Possible. He's on the gurney, just to the left down the hall." That was all that was said before the care giver returned to what ever task had engulfed her time.

Just as the nurse had stated the man was lying on the stretcher pressed against the wall. He had an almost military style trim to his dark brown hair. His heavy solid looking jaw pointed deftly out from a long thin face. From his prone position she couldn't tell if he was in good shape or not but her was most definitely long and lean plus he was not badly dressed. Even coming up behind him she noted he seemed to be amusing himself by jotting notes in a little pad and alternately punching away on a fairly heavy calculator.

Looking down at the paperwork she read his name and what ailed him but even from here it seemed obvious. Trying to be as pleasant as she could and not concern the poor guy about his condition she approached in a friendly manner. "So Dr. Possible how are you feeling?" she inquired.

He shifted his body so as to speak with her directly. She noticed he blinked several time focusing and refocusing before his eyes wondered up and down the length of her torso before ending with his dark eyes locked onto hers. "Other than the obvious, I'm doing quite well."

Looking down at the wound and the hastily applied bandage she commented "So a day out with the kids?"

"Oh no no…" he disagreed "I work out at the new space center and we were experimenting on a new design for a rocket and… well…it seems to have gone off prematurely." He seemed a little more embarrassed by the fact that the rocket failed than in the area of impact.

Her eyebrow rose in question. "Shouldn't you hook up the rocket **before** the ignition system? And isn't this a little small for a space rocket?" she knew a little about explosives.

Turning a slight shade of red about the cheeks he answered "Not sure what went wrong at this point but the motor seems to have blown in a spectacular manner sending bits all over the place." With a jerk of his head he motioned backwards towards the single piece that was plainly visible at the moment. "And when we first build a rocket we do so in a small version to ensure the design is stable and flies properly."

"So its back to the drawing board is it?"

With a sigh "I suppose so."

"Well does it hurt?"

"It only seems to bother me when…SOMEBODY TOUCHES IT!!" His voice went up several octaves and his whole body shuttered as the lovely young intern touched it…slightly.

Lifting the board she hastily scribbled something down. "Ok I'm going to have someone give you a mild sedative and when a bed becomes available we'll get you into surgery and have that tail fin removed."

Before he even had a chance to answer she had turned on her heal and was gone off to worry about the next patient.

Xxxxx

The ladder fit very nicely between two very large limbs of curb side elm tree. It almost seemed the aluminium frame was just made for this space. From his vantage point the intrepid hero named Ron Stoppable could see the fluffy white mass of the cat know as Mr Whiskers. Now Ron was not much of a cat person but he was a hero and on occasion a hero must complete an action he doesn't enjoy. But like the tag line stated he could do anything, at least that's what he told the little girl to whom the cat belonged.

So with his mission clothes firmly fasted to his body Mr Stoppable ensured the ladder was firmly braced against the truck of the tree. Feet of the ladder wobbling slightly, one leg on the grass the other upon the sidewalk. With a quick look up to ensure the feline was still staring unconcerned down at him Ron mounted the first rung and prepared his accent high into the tree to complete his heroic rescue. First off he wished the super suit hadn't been destroyed so that he might us it to avoid getting mauled. And more to the point that the locals hadn't arrived en mass to watch him at this particular folly.

The sizeable tree was out front of a quaint little subdivision of cookie cutter houses the majority with multiple large trees out front, the likes of which a cat could quite happily get lost in. These homes seemed for the most part to be in good shape with well manicured lawns, nice little hedges and far too many people with not enough to do. They seemed to be discussing amongst themselves and not him the best way to remove the aforementioned cat from said tree. Although explosives had been mentioned he didn't have any, those were in Kim's pouch, for some unknown reason she rarely let him play with them.

With his foot pushing harshly on the bottom rung, just to ensure the ladder wouldn't move on him, Ron Stoppable began to make his way upward. From the vantage point of two steps up he viewed a man with his dog; they looked upon him smiling and eagerly edging him onward and upward. The dog in question was very large and heavily built attached to a similarly built owner by means of a thin cable that played out from a cheap plastic handle. With his free hand the man gave him the thumbs up, the dog just drooled broadly upon the ground.

It wasn't that the cat was all that high up in tree, it wasn't that the ladder was wobbly but maybe it was the ever increasing crowd that accumulated about the tree but it just seemed to take forever for poor Mr Stoppable to arrive at the same level as the fluffy white feline. As the foliage increased in density and more and more branches brushed past his face he arrived at the unfortunate pussy. The creature seemed unconcerned by his arrival but looked upon its rescuer with more or less bored disinterest. Almost as if it didn't really need to see this oval headed human.

With legs splayed as steadily as possible on the ladder and his right side pushed up against a well sized branch Ron Stoppable braced himself as best he could before reaching out to grasp hold of Mr. Whiskers. One hand sliding under the beasts belly the other reaching to grasp hold of its back; the cat on the other hand looked upon him with indignation at the outrage that was playing out.

With yowl the animal leapt off the limb it was sitting upon, bounced off of Ron's head, scampered down the young man's spine and legs: claws extended the whole time. Bounding down several rungs of the ladder he hurdled away across the grass heading down the street.

It had happed so quickly that Ron barely had time to cry out in pain as the cat whipped over his head and down the ladder. The next few seconds were even more a blur.

Eyes large and excited, drool hanging down the oversized pooch took off like a speeding train. The leash that had been loosely held was yanked from the owner's hand, bounced once against the pavement before wrapping firmly about the base of the aluminium. The light weight framework was no match for the well muscled hound and with a groan the device left the ground hurling down the lane way.

On the other end of things Ron felt his world fall out from under him. Barely holding on he raddled down the length of the tree, green foliage whipping past his face only to end up smashing harshly upon the ground. In one fluid motion his body cracked heavily onto the ladder before being dragged off.

The monstrous dog hardly seemed to notice the sled he pulled as he bounded off in hot pursuit of Mr. Whiskers. Gleefully galloping down the road, tongue slathering off to one side, eyes wide in excitement he cared little for the plight of those behind him.

Screaming whole heartedly Ron slid from side to side down the width of the road. The ladder twisting about as it ground along behind. Ahead the cat dodged underneath a car parked along the side of the road the dog unable to get beneath leaped along the one side still in pursuit. Ron on his makeshift luge rebounded off the tire and lanced clear from one side of the street to the other dodging oncoming traffic before being lurched back into the game.

Forced to take action Ron slowly turned to face forwards. Bits of gravel and dust caught him in the face marring his flesh. Hair flying back in the breeze he began to make his way forward. Hand over hand he edged his way down the length. Occasionally his fingers or the tips of his boots would twist and buckle as they chafed against the fast flowing asphalt. Finally the end of the ladder loomed before him both animals kicking up dust as they raced. In front the end of the leash bucking and bouncing with every impact cracking into his chin.

Bracing himself against the inevitable Ron took a deep breath as his body tensed. Springing forward Ron grappled the fleeing mutt. Fur and fabric flew in all directions as both creatures tumbled along grinding against the pavement. Somersaulting in a mass of legs the two bodies came to a halt, the human one groaning in some degree of pain as the still moving ladder came to an arrest straight into his back.

For several moments he lay there unmoving eyes closed he could feel the slobbery wet kisses of Kim Possible, until he open his eyes and saw the dog hovering over him, tongue lapping his face. One hand held the ladder the other the collar of the dog, for him the world still spun cruelly. There he stayed until the rain began in the form of hideous wet sloppy kisses given out by the jovial mutt.

xxxx

They watched as the young man stumbled down the street. Over his shoulder balanced a long ladder. Occasionally the tail end would bounce off the street sending him wobbling back and forth along his route. In his other hand a short leash the far end attached to a very pleased looking canine. The creature seemed very contented; after all it had come so close to catching that little furry white thing. Honestly the dog looked about as smart as a goldfish meaning it probably didn't even remember chasing after the puff ball.

Nobody moved as he made his way into the group. Not a word was said as the owner of the dog received the end of the leash. The poor boy stumbled slightly before spinning about heading back the way he had come.

"Hey mister" a young voice called out "my cats up on a roof and you need to get him down."

Ron Stoppable's shoulders slumped as his spirit sailed southward. He was so not a cat person.


	3. Chapter 3

How you father met me

**How you father met me!**

**Chapter 3**

Two beds were presently occupied by a pair of extraordinarily alluring ladies. Sweet fragrances wafted unseen from a nearby brazier the aroma designed to bring about relaxation. It was not a very large room but it didn't need to be. Along the outside of two of the earth toned walls were shelves some stacked high with lotions and salves. Others were of a more ornate nature amassed with fluffy white towels fresh from the drier. Hanging from all the walls were ferns and other lovely sweet smelling hanging plants. The whole small area was heated above the norm as it needed to be.

The pair of prone ladies were dressed in a very relaxed attire. While both had several towels placed between themselves and the leather bench the older of the two was resting with her head nestled where her arms crossed. Being much older than the girls opposite she was much more comfortable with who she was, not to mention having giving birth to three children, the first lying beside her. Also she had enjoyed a day at a spa before and was more than comfortable lying with nothing more than a towel draped about her bottom.

Beside, her daughter look as if she were about to become a nervous wreck, the towel so tightly wrapped about her body it threatened to cut off the blood flow. One hand held firm to the knot in the towel in hopes of keeping it fastened tightly. Her eyes constantly darted around the room as if expecting some nasty super villain to jump out and attack her.

"Kim relax." Her mother told her with out even opening her eyes "it's only a massage. Ron went to all the effort to get this for us the least you could do is sit back and enjoy it."

"But Mom" Kim whined "Nobodies… I mean Ron's the only guy to…"

Shaking her head in disbelief at her daughter's naivety "The only men who actually work here would have no interest in you. This is strictly women only."

The edge of Kim's lip twitched slightly as though greatly relieved but that didn't mean she let go of the knot.

A golden resonance of silence persisted through out the room. The only whispers created were from the slight rush of air running through air vents high in the ceiling, rustling the leaves on the near by plants, kissing the flesh of the lovely ladies relaxing about the center of the room. A rush of oxygen that entered and exited was the only human sound until most likely board by the lack of action. "I can't believe you dated dad after he got hit in the…"

"Who said anything about dating after that…incident?"

"What! You mean you didn't go out with him."

"Oh come on Kim that guy was a looser and I was a hot…Hey… I still am a hot!"

"Mom!" Retorted Kim, her mother was so not hot.

"I am a very attractive woman." Her mother responded firmly. "You and Ron better hope so because the nut doesn't fall far from the tree." Parents eyes were open now her blue eyes glaring at her offspring. She had worked hard to maintain her wonderfully firm incredibly stunning body.

"So what happened after that?"

"Fine…the second time I met your father."

xxxxx

For our hot young intern the world was not looking altogether level. She ambled down the hallway at a slight angle, leaning wearily to the left. It had been a really protracted, truly tiring day. She had no idea how many runny noses, broken bones, internal problems and in general whinny people she had looked at in the past twenty seven hours. She hadn't even changed just dropping the medical equipment where it belonged and grabbed her knee length jacket before trying to head out the door before anybody else called upon her time.

She felt her appearance must be truly frightful at this point. Knowing not if it was day or night nor where she was. To look at her you would believe she was part zombie. The long days under ultraviolet lights had turned her skin a pasty white. Clothing hanging upon her body was stained and wrinkled beyond normal wear. Hair had come loose from the scrunchy and flew in every direction. But it was her face that truly told the story, bags hung appallingly and dark below glazed over blue eyes neither one of which was truly open.

"Why hello there!"

Stumbling to one side at the bellowed intrusion her head jerked about trying to focus on the unknown. Squeezing her eyes shut for a twinkling of a moment, she shook her head about but still the intruders face remained elusive. She could remember the almost handsome angular face and short cut hair but couldn't place his name. A warped smile crossed her face as she remembered him. This was the guy who had part of a rocket imbedded in his…

"I was wondering if I could treat you to a coffee?"

Oh yes she thought to herself a coffee would be wonderful, it would enable her to get home in a somewhat wakeful manner.

Sitting across from him in the little shop she watched blurry eyed as he placed the cup before her and then one for himself. Before sitting he placed a small air bladder down on the chair, obviously to ease the distress caused by his injury.

She listened to him prattle on about nothing, the majority of the time she hardly heard the words coming out of his mouth. She didn't even know if she really answered any of the questions he asked but much of the time her head just bobbed about in an up and down manner. Although it could just have been her nodding off to sleep for several seconds but she would always maintain that she remembered the whole incident.

The suddenly he stopped "Are you alright? Do you need someone to take you home?"

She hadn't realized what was happening or how long she had been sitting. He moved to take her arm and helped her up. The young intern leaned heavily against him, but her weight was nothing. Holding her arm the entire distance he guided her out the door and through the length of the parking lot towards his car. It was a deep purple Sloth; she knew this because she had read about the recall notice in the paper.

xxxx

Lurching awake with a start the youthful red head felt a panic setting in, she had no idea what had transpired. With her head whipping about she realized she was in her own bed but how had she gotten here. Fear welled up inside and she almost burst into tears, that guy, she had left with that guy and she didn't even know who he was. Cursing her stupidity over and over how could she of let something like that happen, he might have done something vile to her.

Pressing the palms of her shaking hands to her eyes, she couldn't let that happen again. Trying to relax a smidgen she told herself that he didn't seem like that type of guy. But you never could tell.

Moving off the edge of the bed she noticed that the things that had been in her pocket were neatly lined up on her bedside stand. The tattered old shoes she had worn were placed with great care under the bed near to the far end so she wouldn't trip over them when she awoke. Shabby blinds had been drawn to keep the light out. None of the pitifully few belongings she owned were disturbed in this scruffy place she called home.

Rising she left the bed and trotted out into the kitchen of the insignificant apartment she shared with another girl. There was the usual amount of crap about the tiny dwelling. A small television was tucked into the one corner, and dirty couch covered with an old white sheet was against the other. Only one other bit of furniture was in the main living area. Off to the side was the solitary other room other than the two bedrooms, the kitchen.

Within the undersized room was the usual equipment, half working stove, refrigerator, no dishwasher just a single metal sink plopped in the center of a dirty slab of counter. Cupboards of an off yellow colour lined the wall and leapt up to the ceiling, not that there was any problem with this the exception being they didn't contain much in the way of food. The remaining bit of trim was a plastic patio table pressed against the one wall, two chairs revolved around its perimeter one of which was occupied.

Her roommate smiled up at her, a small glass in her hand the contents were unknown. What was more important was the several bags of groceries festooned about the table top. "So sleeping beauty how ya feeling."

"Where did the food come from?" the more important question that had to be asked; there was more food here than they normally ate in a month.

"Some handsome guy dropped them off along with you. He seemed to think you were a little fragile. Now what was his name?" She held out a small business card at arms length "Dr. Possible."

Smiling rather crookedly "I so don't think so." Taking the card from her room mates finger tips she deposited it in the garbage can. "It's wonderful about the food but he seems quite the loser and I am so out of his league"

Xxxxx

Ron sighed as he straightened the ladder up against the side of a nearby house. Looking back at the sidewalk another long wind of despair escaped from his being, why where so many people interested in his antics. All he wanted to do was get this blasted cat down and head for home.

Some how the cat was up on the roof of a two story house just a short distance from the tree it had been stuck in a short while ago. How it got up there he didn't know or care but there it was and now he had to go up and get it. The one end of the ladder was braced against a short wooden fence, the other high above leaning uneasily against the roofline. Not far behind the fence a second cookie cutter house grew skyward. From the open window some kid looked over at him smiling as if waiting for him to screw up. Well the kid would be disappointed for Ron Stoppable would succeed and rescue that blasted cat.

Looking upon his should "You ready little buddy?" Nodding rapidly the little naked mole rat gave a thumbs up signal.

So once more into the breach they went. Mounting the ladder Ron gradually climbed upwards. The only sound seemed to be the creak of the metal under his feet. It seemed a monumental ways to go considering it was only a cat and it could most likely get down itself but he had promised the little girl he would get Mr Whiskers down and so he would.

At the final rung Ron reached the peak of the roof and could see the entire neighbourhood. Everything rolled out before him; bright white sidewalks, small youthful trees, the manicured lawns of the district and the fact that a camera crew seemed to have arrived to watch his little adventure. Oh joy just what he needed.

Right before his eyes sitting hunched over was the cat in dire need of rescuing but unfortunately it didn't look like it. It was stooped over with ears pulled back its eyes were narrow and angry. Out of a wide mouth sharp fangs glowed white and spit shot forth with each nasty hiss. Sweat began to pour from Ron's brow, but the creature didn't seem to be looking at him.

On his shoulder the poor little rodent whimpered and slowly shifted backward trying to hide behind the large ears of his pet human. It didn't look good for our heroes.

xxxxx

The view from the sidewalk was altogether different. A blur of white leapt from the rooftops landing squarely upon the youthful blonde. His arms began beating about wildly as the beastie ran circles about his head. He leaned backward as if to tumble downwards but fortunately at the last instant one hand grasped the metal. But things weren't done yet.

With one hand firmly gripping the end of the ladder, the other wildly whipping the air, his body inclined back as far as humanly possible and the ladder began to wobble. The cat ripping up and down his body chasing the alarmed rodent, both animals claws working feverously. Poor Ron could do not but hold on for dear life as his perch began to twist, turn and bounce all over.

Finally the weight was too much to bear and the contraption and all aboard began to tip backwards. It was odd to watch as the action played out very slowly. As the weight increased the movement backwards increased soon the three characters and ladder tumbled backwards at full tilt.

The very tip of the ladder crashed into the wall of the side house. Those positioned upon its very end were cascaded down with a mighty jerk. The human almost managed to hold on, but his grip was all for not and the group sailed downwards striking the window sill and tumbling with a horrific scream inside the home.

It took several minutes but finally the front door opened and the cloud of white galloped from inside fallowed several heart beats later by the poor adolescent boy as he stumbled out from indoors clutching to his chest an odd pink blob. Both looked very much the worse for wear.


	4. Chapter 4

How your Father met Me

**How your Father met Me!**

**Chapter 4**

She had swum in a small marble pool with a waterfall constantly re-filling her play area. A hot steam had cleaned out her pours; a whirl pool then loosened her body and a massage relaxed long strained muscles and later she would have her nails done, both sets. She still wasn't sure what the mud was for nor the cucumbers.

Kim leaned quite far back in her chair. Sitting comfortably outside hiding from the midday sun in the sanctuary of a quaint wooden gazebo she wore nothing more than a large fully white robe and matching slippers. Earlier in the day she would have thought it absurd that she would enjoy being pampered but now Kim was thoroughly pleased Ron had given her this wondrous day, she'd thank him personally later.

The view was peaceful and stunning at the same time. Gardeners worked hard to tend the many bushing lining the outer wall of the facility. Well manicured lawns stretched out on both directions, along the way were many statues and fountains designed for the peaceful tranquility of the woman wondering about the out of door facilities. On the far side of the patio she sat surrounded by the sweet aroma of the flowers that ringed her little hideaway and there she waited.

Setting down her glass of heated coco moo Kim licked the remains off her lips as she smiled. Her mother had just exited from the glass doorway and was looking about anxiously. Waving one arm about attracting her parent's attention Kim waited for her mother join in for afternoon tea, unfortunately not supplied by the Ron's gift certificate. Mrs. Possible slide her plate of snackage upon the stone table and glided herself into the chair across gingerly holding a cup of tea she would leisurely consume.

"I can't believe you did that." She commented to her mother.

"What…? " Giggled her mother in an almost naughty school girl tone not in the slightest bit embarrassed by what she'd had done. "Your father will be stunned."

"MOM!" Kim didn't want to know about anything her parents did.

Dr. Possible took full advantage of her daughters almost over the top naivety. "Oh come on Kim I'm sure Ron would love to see you to do it."

"MOM!"

Smiling her mother wiggled about slightly in her chair making herself a little more comfortable. She like her daughter wore a short white robe supplied by the facility and it did seem a slight bit smaller not nearly covering up so much of the woman's legs; as it did her youthful version.

It was silent for a short time allowing for their lunch to be slowly consumed. Finally "Mom, I have a problem."

"Oh…what is it?"

"I can't be born if you won't date dad." There was some degree of indignation in Kim's voice.

Letting out a long winded sigh realizing she had already gone too far to turn back. "Fine I'll cut to the chase."

xxxxx

Our hot young intern was indeed looking and feeling foxy tonight. She had gone all out for a night on the town. Her best girl friends were by her side, ready to go, ready to paint the town red and cut a rug all night long.

The hole in the ozone layer had increased exponentially with the amount of hairspray used to tease several inches of lift out of her bring orange hair. Clothing that was nearly but not quite skin tight accentuated her picturesque form. Her garments were the height of fashion, on the underside was a purple t-shirt the one sleeve hanging loose part way down her arms. Overtop a light pink sleeveless chemise draped down past her waist, both were synched about the middle with belt of dark pink. Bluish purple miniskirt barely covering her bottom was the crowns on a tight pink underskirt hugging slightly bellow allowing everything to be imagined but nothing to be revealed. Held up with a white suspender belt was a pair of sheer pink stockings that smoothed out her exquisite long slender legs. About her ankles a pair of frilly socks folded down just over top of a matching set of wickedly high stiletto heals, pink of course. And let's not get started on the make up that coated her face. Tucked behind her on the bench on which she sat was her purse and half length leather jacket.

Surrounding her at the booth were her best buds or posy if you will and all were hyped for fun. Music pounded out from an overloaded speaker, the latest beats drowning out all but harsh vocals hollered into ones ear. Lights from above the dance floor lanced through out enticing any and all to come and strut their stuff. Before them sat the remains of multiple empty glasses the contents now beginning to warm the belly and heat the sole.

Out hot young intern stirred to the guitar rift her upper body shifting gracefully about in her seat. At some point in her gyrations she looked across the bar and she then lurched back in shock, there transversely on the opposite side of the club was that guy. That guy whose name she couldn't remember, she knew him from somewhere. It took several seconds and she couldn't evoke his name but she did remember that he had gotten an injury from a rocket attack.

Suddenly as if he sensed her staring at him, he turned and their eyes met for the briefest of moments and she smiled before turning away. For some odd reason he seemed more handsome tonight in a rugged sort of way. A slight bit of stubble coated his chin showing he had not shaved in at least a day. His dark white shirt, the sleeves rolled up to just over the elbows and his tie had been loosened just enough to allow his top button to be undone. The jacket she had seen him in last time was discarded and he seemed to be enjoying the company he kept as he laughed at some unheard joke.

Trying to hide her face she was a little confused about what to do, for some unknown reason her heart had just thumped a little harder than normal. He was a geek and there was now way a hottie such as herself was going anywhere near a guy like that. Shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts, she rubbed her eyes with well manicured finger tips, this was so not happening. She couldn't believe he was here, she also couldn't believe she was standing in front of her.

"Good evening ladies." He stated loudly with a very polite little bow. "My friends and I are here celebrating and were wondering if you would care to join us in a little game of pool?" The question had been asked for all but his eyes were turned slightly towards her.

Her friends all looked over in her direction, wicked gleam in their eyes. Letting out a sight she nodded. "Looser buys the drinks?" Her girls sounded hopeful.

Looking stunned for a second as he mulled over the idea or how much money he had in his pocket, then shrugged and stated "Sure why not."

Bevies of splendour scuttled their way out of the booth and were lead across the crowded hall pushing their way through the multitude. It was slightly quieter positioned at the far end of the club. Music still throbbed through the floor boards and the lights over the dance floor continued to whirl about to the beat. But hear near the fogged windows at least a conversation could be had without yelling into your partners ear.

Yanking the queue directly from his grasp our sweet young intern stated "Ladies first." In a melodious tone of voice then proceeded to the end of the table, leaned over and made ready to shoot. A thunderous crack as ball stuck upon ball and the spheres scattered about in a haphazard manner until one fell ker-plunk into a corner pocket. Shifting about her position she cracked another globe into second pouch. It was at this point she gave a wicked smile and the boys realized they were toast.

Leaning over to his friend Dr. Possible stated "Sorry about this but I kind of promised them that the losers would buy the next round of drinks."

Even though his friend realized that they were doomed to suffer defeat, the poor man did not seem to mind what so ever and still maintained a smile upon his face. "For the graces of such lovely company I do not think I am minding the lose of a little money. Good work Possible."

Feeling a little giddy she moved about not for the easy shot but one much more complicated. With the guy, whose name she couldn't remember standing leaning against the window frame behind her; she leaned far over the green slab. The white ball was significantly poise in the center of the table, standing on the tips of her expensive pink heals she bent her spine forward so she lowered her upper half and draped her body along the table, her lower half poised high into the air. Behind she could hear a gasp from the poor man he couldn't possibly miss her frisky shot.

With a satisfying thump the colourless ball rolled lightly down the green fabric, nimbly striking a second ball which in turn effortlessly plummeted down the drain. Spinning about she could view the affect of her actions, he hadn't even seen the ball strike home. Deep crimson flushed his cheeks as his fingers pulled at his now far too tight collared shirt; it would seem that he had a little heat build up under his top.

Still smiling playfully she moved to take her fourth shot of the game.

xxxxx

Risking having his finger removed Dr. Possible reached over and snagged a fry from the plate nearby. He was rather surprised by the amount of food this magnificent woman before him could pack away. A large burger and fries was quickly disappearing in less time than he could have imagined, it was like she hadn't eaten all week. At this rate he would get no more than a handful of the dinner he paid for. Signing, it was worth the price to get this incredible creature away from her friends.

"So where did you learn to play pool like that." He inquired.

Swallowing quickly she retorted "My dad liked to think he was nobility and since billiards was a noble sport he got a billiards table. Used to play it all the time, so don't feel bad about getting your butt kicked, several times." Watching the smile that lit up her face there was no possible way he was regretful. "You didn't say why you came down here tonight?"

Stealing another chip he leaned back in his chair while she continued to eat the burger, her eyes were the most beautiful colour. "Well that rocket I was working on the other day…"

"The one you came in wearing?" she teased.

Blushing he stated "Yes that would be the one. Well it went off today without a hitch. Flew straight up about four hundred meters before it began its decent, it was beautiful." Scratching his chin absent minded he continued. "Just wish the parachute had opened." The last part was muttered under his breath and hopefully not heard. "Now comes the hard part of trying to get funding to start working on a full sized prototype." The place had quieted down some now that last call was nearing. "So what about you?"

She had finished off the burger and was now running several chips about in a pool of ketchup. "Well we girls just needed to blow off a little steam. You know relax a bit." Lifting the napkin from her lap she daintily dabbed it about her lips removing any excess dropping of food leaving a slight stain as a small smug of her lipstick was left behind. "I really should be getting back to my friends, it's almost closing time. Thanks for feeding me I really appreciate it." She got up to leave.

"No wait!" he practically leapt over the table and grasped hold of her hand. "Umm…do you think you would like to say…go out for coffee or something…later on." Stammering he could not allow her to leave just yet.

Thinking for a second; she tilted her head slightly, tenderly smiling "Yes I think I'd like that." She replied in the positive.

With his hands trembling slightly he reached into his wallet and pulled out one of his business cards. Taking it from his hand she looked at the front Dr. Possible it stated. Smiling she now knew his name, sort of. Sliding one of the pens from his pocket she turned over the card and scribbled down her digits and handed it back to him. An outsized grin covered his face as he took it and slid it carefully into his breast pocket close to his heart. He handed her another one of his many cards.

Taking it she slid it into her belt, leaning over she kissed him briefly on the cheek before she left. He flushed for what seemed to be the hundredth time this evening. Things had gone much better than he had ever dreamed possible since he had first caught her eye earlier this evening. His dad had always told him Anything was Possible for a Possible and tonight it was proving true. Who would ever of believed that a girl that stunning would be talking to him.

High heals clipped a merry beat as she danced her way from the bar seats to the booth occupied by her friends. Unfortunately as she stopped dead in her tracks they were no where to be seen. Wide eyed she noticed all their gear was gone, panic began to well up inside as she scrambled around the table. Grasping her few belongings to her chest relieved that they still existed.

Our lovely girls heart froze once more for she remembered only five dollars remained inside her little purse, not enough for a cab ride home. Sweating hands began to shake and the panic welled up as her heart pounded faster, she had no way home. It was too far to walk and at this time of the night. Whimpering slightly maybe she could call and get the taxi to drop her off partway the rest she could walk. Twisting and turning nervously she bounced on the tips of her toes. Stop it girl! Stop it! Don't panic! She repeated to herself she'd been in worse situations.

Something sharp stabbed her in the belly, the card he'd given her. The Possible guy he could still be here. Immediately she began scanning the bar, he had to still be in the bar. If not he drove that ugly old sloth automobile, she'd see that in the parking lot a mile away. No sign of him could be seen but his friends were still by the pool tables getting their coats on.

Scrambling quickly over; pushing her way through the remaining crowds and not being very lady like about the whole process. Though the distance was not great her urgency was such that she almost tripped and needed to steady herself against the table err she tumble over and humiliate herself. Smoothing her dress slightly she asked with as much dignity as possible attempting an offbeat manner so as not to show her stress she enquired. "Um hi…is…ah…Possible still here?"

One gentleman looked about almost confused as if he hadn't even realized the man she was enquiring about had misplaced himself. "No I afraid I don't see him."

Anxiety crept back into her mind; if he had left she might not find him in the parking lot then she might be lost.

With a nod of his chin another man leaning against the window stated "He has presently gone to the lavatory." He had a knowing smile as if he suspected there might be another reason for her desire to find him.

With a hearty thank you she turned her back and this time more casually she began to stride over towards the lavatories. As per usual there was a crowd of people about the doorway. Most were before the woman's room where there was always a line. But here she would stay and wait for the rest of the night if she had too.

Fortunately it didn't take that long before he arrived on the scene. One hand was brushing some unseen dust from his shirt, under his other arm rested his jacket. Puffing herself up slightly she leaned against the wall and tried to look as smoulderingly hot as possible it was not a difficult task. "Hi."

Stumbling back surprised he almost crashed into the man behind. Shaking his head as if he were still in some dream he blinked back several times. "Oh hi."

One sexy healed toe twisted against the ugly stained carped. "I was wondering if you could do me a huge favour?" Batting her eyes rapidly in his direction, just to give a better over all effect, it had never failed her in the past.

"Ah…sure." He seemed nervous and unsure of what to say or do.

It all came out in a rush "My friends abandoned me and I don't have any money, I don't know who else to turn to so…umm…could you give me a ride home? PLEASE!" Her heart was racing faster than it should, he might take it the wrong way.

Rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand he glanced down at his shoes. "I don't remember exactly where you live but I don't see a problem with getting you home."

Grasping tightly of his arm she bounced for joy. "Oh…thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Ah… it's no big." With that he held out his arm in a gentlemanly fashion which she gracefully took. And with he led her out of the establishment. Fortunately she never saw the big goofy grin that didn't seem to want to leave his face.

Xxxxx

The long thick grass was not a hindrance for him to saunter through. His every graceful step made no an impression in the greenery. Although the long stalks rubbing against his belly were rather annoying it wasn't really much of a bother, easily ignored. In the lovely warm summer time air the sun beating down warming his fur; it was just the most wondrous feeling. Just to lie on an outdoor windowsill napping, it was something he enjoyed. He would spend hours at if not for the annoying attentions of that little twerp who messed up his well groomed fur and generally made his life a misery. She didn't feed him or clean out the toilet, her parents did those tasks all she did was annoy him no end.

Stopping short his fur bristling in anticipation he spied some entertainment. There standing just near a full set of bushes was a rodent fully and completely oblivious to his presence. Front paw rose slightly above the ground, ears falling flat to his skull he lowed his white furred body. Slowly he relentlessly moved towards the unsuspecting bald rodent. The poor little thing just sat there play in the grass, ripping up the occasional flower observing the texture and foliage before tossing it aside and moving on to something else.

Cautiously Mr. Whiskers stirred forward his every footfall made precisely with cold calculating furry. The rodent wouldn't stand a chance once he was in distance to strike the pounce would come swiftly and with a great deal ferocity. Just a little closer now, one more little step and it would be over. Hind legs tensed muscles ready, his body taut he wiggled slightly deeper into the grass as the coiled spring made ready to strike.

Out of the bushes came a high pitched scream. Branches twisted and cracked as leaves were ferociously pushed aside. A heavy shadow blotted out the warming sun and a skinny human crumpled down upon the startled form of Mr. Whiskers.

Ron Stoppable had matched his wits against that of the cat and came out the victor. He had hidden in the bushes with Rufus being the bait and waited for the villainous cat to come a callin'. And he had, although it might have taken a while, had pounced capturing the creature.

Unfortunately Ron had made one slight error in his calculations. Five out of the six ends on felines have pointy bits and of those five, four were now imbedded into his body. In of itself that was only part of his predicament, those four ends each had four claws so a total of sixteen razor-sharp needles were slicing though his thin shirt and into the flesh of his chest. Needless to say it was very painful. One eye twitched slightly and he moaned in agony as the cat kneaded the spiky implements through his soft tissue.

Poor Ron was slow to rise from his prone position but stumble to his feet he did and all the while he held that blasted cat to his chest. After all the trouble he had today, coming close to getting killed more than once, he was not letting go. He knew he had a short walk to where that little girl was and it was going to be painful every step of the way. He could see it in the ferociously angry cat eyes.

Ron hadn't made it very far down the center of the road when a circular shadow blotted out the sun and he was forced to turn and look skyward to find out what was happening.

Oh snap he moaned how this day could get any worse than it already was. For there descending towards him was none other than. "Ah ha…you. What ever your name is. Yes you know who you are. Darn what is his name again?" The dark haired man dressed in a dark blue lab coat muttered to himself.

"It's Kim Possible's dopey sidekick." Answered the exquisite dark haired woman beside him, she was dressed all in green and sporting a rather nasty grin.

Leaning over the edge of his flying car and pointing down directly at young Mr. Stoppable, "Yes that's who you are. Prepare to feel my wrath. SHEGO!" he bellowed at his companion.

With his knees banging together "Drakken what are you doing here?" Ron stumbled through the words, his nerves shot.

"Commodore Puddles needs his monthly trip to the groomer. Don't you my little bundle of fury." He gently scratched the dog about the head. The creature was leaning over the edge of the strange craft edging for a better look. "We just happened to see you from above and decided on a little entertainment!" The bad man let out a large villainous smile.

Shego was a woman of substantial beauty, long jet black tresses hung down to well below her backside. A costume of green and black stretched taunt cross her well muscled frame covering her porcelain like light green skin. But more to the point were the razor sharp claws that sprouted flames of green, all this tight bundle of nastiness was pointed in the general direction of Ron Stoppable. "So where's Kimmy?" Snarled the green skinned goddess; more than itching for a good fight.

Ron's head twisting nervously between the villainess and her male counterpart standing in the car wondering what the blasted boys name was. The man of blue and in blue was smiling wickedly as he glowered down at young Mr. Stoppable. His one hand leaned against the side of the craft the other held tightly on the collar of a nasty looking poofy white poodle, the infamous Commodore Puddles.

"Well…I…a" stammer Ron. "I kinda gave her the day off." Now wishing he hadn't, especially since the fem-fatal was staring at him like he was a piece of meat to be devoured in a very messy way. "I…well…sent her to the spa."

"You wha.?" Immediately the flaming claws doused their flare and the Shego seemed interested in other things.

"I sent Kim and her Mom to the spa." In his arms the wily feline had gotten aggressive. Ears bent back it hissed and spat at the annoying dog, claws digging into whatever they could. Opposite Drakken was pulling back hard on the harness of one puppy named Puddles.

"Really…that's so nice of you. Which one?" she was now leaning against the side of the car.

"Well…I mean…hold on a second." Carefully Ron lifted his hand away from the straining cat and reached into his pocket pulling forth a battered bit of paper and handing it to Shego. It was a fatal error.

Taking the page carefully the girl in green carefully unfolded the scruffy bit of parchment. There were streaks of white along the folds and many of the pictures had crinkles throughout but the general gist could be read. Oblivious to everything else she meticulously read through each page of text.

Behind things had taken a turn for the worst, the cat was loose and so was the dog the remaining trio were positioned somewhere in the middle.

"Oww! No Puddles bad puppy. EEEeeeee…"

"Oooo….my pancreas…I'm gonna near those."

"Get that cat out of my….AAArrrggg!"

"NNNoooo Rufus get out of his mouth!!"

"AAAhhh…That's gon'ta leave a mark…"

"OOoWww… pleeeease stop."

Scratching herself absently Shego stood quietly gnawing on her lower lip giving a substantial amount of thought to what lay between the pages of what she was reading. It hadn't taken her long to wade though the folio after all there was only four but spas were something she enjoyed. The idea of getting thoroughly pampered appealed to her in oh so many ways.

Turning around she was quite amazed by the commotion erupting before her. Fur was flying as talons and teeth rent the air. Anguished cries both human and rodent followed the snarling and hissing of combatants. All players twisted and turned in a horrendous folly.

"KNOCK IT OFF!!" Shego bellowed. It wasn't so much of a request as commands given on penalty of sever pain.

Five terrified sets of eyes stared up at the dominating figure. For her part Shego just glowered down daring any to defy her. "Now" her attitude changed "this place its around here?"

Nodding the affirmative Ron shakily answered "Ya you go straight up number six then a right when you get to Fergus. It's just a little beyond that. Should take you about an hour."

"Dr. D I'm gonna need some time off."

A rather shaky Drakken weaved slightly but had nothing untoward to say. "No problem, let me know when you're back." And then he slid down the side of his craft and collapsed in a heap.

"You'll kinda need reservations. Kim had to wait a couple of weeks before she could go." Ron pointed out with some degree of reservation.

Snorting more to herself than anybody in particular Shego reached down into the hapless Mr. Stoppable's pocket and fished out the little blue communication device and hit the call button. It took only a few moments before a response came from within. "Ron what's been going on you're…Shego…what do you want?"

"Well geek boy I need you to do something for me." Her voice was full of contempt.

"And why should I help you?" responded the little coloured boy in the box folding his arms defiantly.

"Because I've got Possible's boy toy here and well who knows we don't want anything to happen to him. Do We!"

Glaring back Wade answered "Fine what do you want?"

Brightening up "The place Possible went I'd like reservations as soon and you can." She watched as Wade leaned over the key board of his computer and began banging away.

Scratching his chin has he looked at the data before him. "The closest I can work you in for is next Wednesday. Nine am is that good for you?"

A fleeting look over at her comatose boss told her she needn't to have worried, not that she really listened to him anyway. "Not a problem, I can be there."

Fingers flashed as Wade punched the numbers in "Good to go."

Shego thumbed off the little device tossing the thing over at Ron, who failed to catch it so it struck him square in the center of his forehead. Leaping into the craft the villainess revved up the engine throwing the thrusters full out and jetting the strange craft skyward. "See ya looser." She called out as the craft flew out of sight.

For his part Ron Stoppable just lay upon the ground, one hand firmly upon the body of Mr. Whiskers the other sprawled upon the tarmac. There he would lay until a truck tried to run him over.


	5. Chapter 5

How Your Father met Me

**How Your Father met Me!**

**Chapter 5 **

"Mom" squealed Kim "I can't believe you did that."

"What?" her somewhat perplexed mom responded.

Kim slide down in the passenger's seat of her mom's mini-van her arms crossed about her breast. "Goin' home with dad like that." Her feet gleefully dancing on the floor boards, tapping out a merry little beat in her obvious joy.

"We didn't…" her mother had known that she was opening quite a large can of worms when she began the story of how she met her husband.

"And you hadn't even gone out on a date yet. No wonder you don't mind when Ron…" Kim noticed the glare that her mother gave her in the dark cabin of the vehicle. "…arrives really early in the morning."

"It was nothing like that." The old story didn't translate well into the early twenty first century. Of coarse that was the eighty's back when love was free and easy. "Your father was a perfect gentleman. He dropped me off and made sure I was inside safe and sound."

"Oh sure … I bet he did." Kim revelled in her moms discomfort after all the teasing about the length of time it had taken to finally figure out her soul mate was Ron, not to mention the bungling of early dates. Pay back was most enjoyable.

"You just watch it young lady your father may remember things differently. AND he still thinks you're chaste so let's not demolish his dreams." Mrs. Possible took her eyes off the road long enough to waggle a warning finger at her little girl.

It was quiet in the cockpit of the vehicle, the outside darkness was corrupted by the tight beams of light from the headlamps and the now predominate overhead street lights that sprouted up as they left the highway and enter back into Middleton proper. It had been fun to learn how her parents had met way back in ancient times. It was nice to know that her overly intelligent loving parents had, had problems at the opening of their relationship and that everything worked out in the end. But one thing still remained. "When did you know dad was the one?" The question had been asked in a hushed tone, as if she worried about the answer.

Breathing a heavy sigh Mrs. P thought for a second. "I wasn't really sure for some time but I think I knew I had something special or at least reliable at my graduation." Several heart beats past before she continued. "As you know your grand parents weren't / aren't enthusiastic about my choice of careers so weren't around when I finally got my doctorate."

Smiling as she remembered the day. "I was very pleased with myself, getting your doctorate isn't exactly easy. But except for the friends from school nobody was there to watch and that was a huge disappointment. So when I heard my name called and a large flash hit me straight in the eyes I was pretty stunned… the picture shows it." It was a truly awful picture, the stunned expression on her face, dilated eyes and jaw hanging down she looked quite the fright. Fortunately another picture of a more dignified nature was taken and that was in the family album. "Your father had know nobody would be there so took the afternoon off, borrowed his fathers good camera and came down to, I guess the word would be to cheer me on. I believe that moment was when I would give him some serious thought."

Mrs. Possible seemed to be sighing an awful lot as she drifted down the winding brook of memory lane. "I owned your father quite a bit in those early years. But I believe I've paid him back with three wonderful if not overly enthusiastic children." Smirking over in recognition at all the things she could say to her daughter before continuing with the final bits of the story. "He used to have this picture of an expensive sports car he wanted to buy but he got a roommate shortly after I went back to school" Beside her baby girl let out a giggle as her feet padded quickly on the floor, more ammunition, just in case.

"I know he paid for pretty much everything I / we did including my schooling. Then shortly before I got my surgeon's license there was a ring on my finger." She rubbed the bands that wrapped themselves about her one graceful digit. "Then the first bundle of joy took us by surprise. The house which your Nana and Grandpa helped pay for. Finally the twins came charging out so your father never got that sports car. But I would like to think he's done a whole lot better. As long as his baby girl is careful and discreet, we don't need him having a heart attack at his age. And that would be all the gory details you need to know about how I met your father and entered into the Anything is Possible for a Possible way of life."

Both girls smiled as the van turned down the street the end of which held their Possible family estate. The lights were on in the front room and the one above the main entrance beckoning the two homeward. A lump on the front lawn was silhouetted by the beam of lights. Squinting to see better her mother casually mentioned "Darn I hope it's not those blasted racoons digging under the house again."

"Ron!" squealed Kim as she leapt from the still moving vehicle.

"Kim… No!" pleaded her mother, but it was too late the girl was already gone leaving her mother to shut down the motor vehicle and close all the doors before joining Kim kneeling upon the ground.

When Dr. Possible arrived, Kim was holding the poor boys hand trying to comfort him. Dropping down to one side she brushed the strands of hair from his face to look into his glazed eyes. Upon his chest was a very pail naked mole rat, the destitute little creature was shaking whole body. "Ron what happened?"

From his prone position "Did you have a good time?" He inquired voice shaky, looking into his beloved woman's eyes.

"Ah…yes Ron it was a great day and look finger nails." Kimbery Ann stammered showing him the full length of enamelled plastic that coated the ends of her fingers.

Bobbing his over towards what would become his mother in law "Did she?"

"Yes Ronald we both enjoyed ourselves immensely, we both plan to have you treat us again real soon."

"I'm glad." He sighed letting his mouth twitch into a little smile of contentment, he could die happy.

"Umm Ron what happened to you?" He did look atrocious. Dark coloured mission shirt was rent full of holes and tear marks. Below were slices in his flesh dried blood pooled about the wounds. Blonde hair that coated his head was even more messed than usual and his clothes were covered in dirt.

One arm raised high, finger pointed skyward. "I have seen the ultimate evil!" he exclaimed. Upon his chest the twitching naked mole rat whole heartedly agreed.

Both Possible women looked upon each other. "Come on lets get him inside." Rufus found his way into a pocket while arms were placed under Ron and both girls heaved the dead weight upwards and began to drag the young lad through the door and into the house.

"Hey look mom's back." cried out one of twins excitedly leaping from the couch where he'd been watching television with his brother.

Beside the father of the house let his newspaper drop from before his eyes and with a pleasant smile inquired "Did you lovely ladies enjoy your day?"

With a thud they dropped Mr. Stoppable onto a corner of the sofa. Mrs. Possible turned towards her husband, running her fingers through her short hair straightening it after her little exertion. "Why yes darling we had a most wonderful day and I shall talk to you about it later." She kissed him quickly, a large grin and a naughty look in her eye.

"Mom!" Kim groaned beside, clearly not wishing to know anything more.

Springing up the second of the twins rejoiced "We saw Ron on the news today!" clearly happy about his find.

Everyone was visibly surprised. A. because Ron had made the news and B. that the tweebs were actually watching the news. "Ya once we noticed it we began taping." Handling the converter like it was a wand the youth pointed it at the television and began working the magic through the screen.

They watched from the beginning where Ron had first place the ladder against the tree and began his descent into disaster. To the end where both he and Drakken had been caught in the middle of a cat, dog and naked mole rat battle. It all seemed very amusing except from Ron's point of view and nobody noticed as his poor mangled body slide gracelessly off the front of the sofa to end in a crumpled heap on the floor.


End file.
